Vigilant
by Arreis
Summary: The Enterprise comes across a starship whose captain is McCoy's daughter. But this is not a warm family reunion. With a tendency for trouble that matches Kirk's and a crew of Vulcans, this will be anything but a peaceful journey. Featuring mainly K/S/B/J.
1. Chapter 1

**Vigilant**

Captain Jim Kirk was bored. He desperately wanted some action. A wrestling match with Spock, to spar with Sulu, work in engineering with Scotty. But here he was filling out his fifth PADD for the shift. If he'd been asked if he liked being captain at the moment; the answer would probably be an apple thrown at the person's face. Especially if it was Bones who was asking.

The Chief Medical Officer had pulled his authority and suspended Kirk's favorite activities. All because he had succeeded in avoiding him for a full week for a hypospray. Bones had even changed his diet. The salad yeoman Rand delivered had been left untouched on the arm of the captain's chair.

"Captain you have left your salad untouched for 20.4 minutes. Is something wrong?"

Damn that Vulcan! He probably was amused as hell at Kirk's predicament. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud.

"No Mr. Spock, I'm just busy filling out these reports." Kirk replied, feigning annoyance.

"Unless Starfleet has changed their report forms, you have no excuse for your decrease in productivity. On average you normally have nine reports filled out by now. But so far you've barely started your fifth, and still have seven more to go."

Kirk threw his PADD down on his lap. "I apologize Mr. Spock if I can't be a consistent human for your observing pleasure."

Spock's eyebrow lifted slightly. " Captain I did not mean to offend you. I was merely -"

"Being the goddamned green blooded hobgoblin you always are." Bones interrupted as he quickly jabbed Kirk with a hypo. In a flash Kirk was standing from his chair facing the doctor. A hand to his neck, the PADD fell to the floor forgotten.

"Dammit Bones! That hurt!"

" You could have been done with that a week ago if you weren't such a baby. So quit your bickering. Don't steal my lines, and let me know if you get numb-tongue." The old country doctor crossed his arms. Failing to hide from his scrowl the amusement in his eyes. Around the bridge a few laughs were trying to be covered by coughs. Uhura shook her head and went back to her console. Kirk wheeled on Spock.

"And you! Your supposed to have my back. You distracted me so Bones could stab me."

Spock's eyebrow shot up further, and a small smirk that probably only Kirk would notice slid on his face. "Jim I assure you that I would never try and deceive you."

The bridge erupted with laughter. Kirk gave in and cracked a smile as well. But it quickly faded as an alarm flashed from Sulu's console. "Sir we're coming up on a large starship and the planet K'ean'u."

Kirk set back in his chair. Bringing up the main screen from the controls on his chair. "The problem Mr. Sulu?"

Sulu was still adjusting controls on his console. "The planet is sending out a distress signal sir."

"Is the starship attacking them?"

"I can't tell sir. But scans are showing it has the firepower to wipe out the planet. It's possible but I'm getting interference."

"Lieutenant can you boost the scanners?" Spock asked, coming to stand by McCoy behind the captain's chair.

Sulu shook his head. "I'm trying Commander but there seems to be strong energy readings coming from the ship, causing the interference."

"Shields up. Go to red alert."

"Yes sir! Visual range coming up."

K'ean'u, the desert planet appeared on the screen. Even from the Enterprises position a large storm could be seen tearing across the planet's surface. A black starship larger than the Enterprise hovered in orbit around the planet. Starships that sported black were known to be dangerous. Certainly any ship under the Federation was banned. Kirk might just get his wish for action after all.

TBC…..

A/N: Hi everyone! This is the first FF I've posted so reviews would be appreciated ;D

~Sierra


	2. Chapter 2

"They're hailing us captain." Uhura said turning from her station. "They claim their the U.S.S. Algernon…"

"Captain Starfleet ships are not permitted to have a black hull. The color is linked to many criminal acts. They can not be Starfleet." Spock interjected.

"Captain they ask by name to speak with you directly."

Kirk stood from his chair, straightening his command shirt. "On screen Uhura."

The main screen switched to an almost mirror like bridge to the Enterprise. But that was not what shocked the bridge crew the most. Six humanoids where on the bridge, all wearing the standard regulation Starfleet uniforms. In the center standing by the captain's chair was a women. She looked quite young, possibly the same age as Kirk. She handed a PADD to what appeared to be her first officer; adjusting a phaser and a sword to her belt with her free hand. Spock's eyes widened slightly as he realized that the bridge crew largely consisted of Vulcans. McCoy's glare fell to slacked shock.

Without looking up, she addressed the screen. "Captain Kirk. Unavoidably I'll have to temporarily commandeer your vessel. Objections?" Through her profile it was easy to see she was clearly human. However; her tone was frankly reminding Kirk of a Vulcan. But it wasn't just her voice. Her stance and demeanor seemed to be practiced in restrained and emotionless. Expecting a lively 'hello' as he would have given; Kirk's response came out very un-captain like.

"Uh….your human."

She snapped her head around to the screen. "Your observation skills are amazing."

Kirk mentally berated himself. " No! I-uh-sorry. Just that I found it unusual you crew is Vul-"

"Fennae you have more patience than I to deal with this confused Captain. Explain to him the situation, tell him what you must. I am wasting time. Akira, prepare to beam planet side."

A 'yes ma'm' reply could barely be heard over Doctor McCoy's outburst. "Joanna! What the hell do you think your doing!" McCoy had taken a step beside Kirk as he rounded on the other captain. If she was shocked of someone using her first name, her expression never changed. She seemed to take a moment for a calming deep breath before speaking.

"There is a storm the size of Earth's moon about to tear the planet below us apart. I intend to go down and see to it evacuations are finished. I'm commandeering the U.S.S. Enterprise for space for the inhabitants."

Her first officer and McCoy began speaking at the same time.

"Captain I am just as capable of beaming down. Besides you-"

"Like hell! You've got some serious explaining to do young lady-"

Kirk wanted to laugh at how familiar the situation was. Oh the times Bones and his Vulcan fought. His heart went out to her. But the next exchange floored him.

Joanna held up a hand to her first officer, and an index finger to McCoy. Effectively silencing them both. "Gentlemen this is not a debate. Fennae you must stay behind and watch over my ship. And a full explanation will be given to you upon my return…..Daddy. Energize."

**TBC…..**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, faved, & alerted! This chps a bit shorter (they will get longer), but if you haven't noticed, I like cliffies. & I want to clear up a few things that might cross your mind. Yes I realize Rand was not in ST (2009). But I loved her so much in TOS I thought I might just bring her over anyhow. I don't think she'll have any major roles in this story. I put her in chp 1 if you didn't catch it. Also McCoy unfortunately has to be a bit older than everyone else so Joanna can be around the same age as Kirk & Spock. Don't worry he can still retain his sexy southerness! Let me know what you think.**

**Tayla Tracy: Glad you like it so far. Hopefully I won't disappoint :)**

**~Sierra**

_**I do not own Star Trek. I think Roddenberry won't mind if I borrow his toys for a bit. Though I can't say Joanna ever appeared; so technically her personality is mine ^-^ As well as the whole Algernon crew, which will come out as the story progresses. **_


	3. Chapter 3

As the white curls transported the female captain from sight, heads from both starships snapped to Doctor McCoy. Kirk was the first to get a word in.

"That was Joanna? Bones you never told me she was in Starfleet!"

"She ain't! Least she's not gonna be when I get a hold of her." Bones growled as he stormed to the turbo lift. But was stopped by Spock blocking the doors to the lift. "Get out of my way goblin!"

"Doctor McCoy our readings indicate the planet has very little time to be safe for humanoids. By my estimation it has no more than 30 minutes before it would be deadly. There is no time for you to retrieve Captain McCoy."

"32.4 minutes actually Mr. Spock." The First Officer from the other starship interrupted. "But that currently is not my main objective. Captain Kirk may we transfer some survivors over to the Enterprise?"

Kirk shook his head, turning back to the main screen. "Now hold on just a minute. There needs to be some explaining before anybody does anything."

"Such as?"

"Your ship … is so not Federation regulation."

If there was a sparkle of amusement in the First Officer's eyes, it would easily be dismissed as a reflection from a screen. "The hull uses a Romulan camouflage system which I can not explain in the time I will allow for your questions."

"Captain I would suggest we comply with the U.S.S. Algernon. There is very little time; and I will personally vouch for their validity as Starfleet officers." Though he had not moved from the turbo lift doors, Spock shifted to the side slightly to speak. Fearing Bones would flee if he moved fully.

"Spock you can't just readily trust someone."

"Captain need I remind you Vulcans do not lie. And adding to that I have know Joanna McCoy for nearly 17 Earth years and Mr. Fennae for more. I do not readily trust sir."

"Oh this is just making my freaking day!" Bones exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. He moved away from the turbo lift doors and leaned against Uhura's communication console. Pinching the bridge of his nose he began mumbling something along the lines of "Imma kill her."

The First Officer of the Algernon tilted his head slightly and quirked an eyebrow at the reaction. Spock remained as emotionless as ever, reluctant to move from the door.

ooOOoo

Captain McCoy materialized on to the evacuation site. She saw many of her crew hurrying to move the inhabitants of K'ean'u to the designated beaming spots. Glancing around there couldn't have been 50 left. She took a step forward to address a human lieutenant she had placed in charge of the evacuation. Immediately she was hit with a powerful gust of wind. A whirlwind of sand decreased visibility; the howl of the wind became deafening. McCoy had to shield her eyes for a moment before the wind died down. That eerie, sharp, crisp, air before a large storm settled over the area. The K'ean'u colonists and Algernon crew members stopped to look toward the sky. Expecting at any moment for the sky to fall on them.

"You wanna stop and take a picture or you wanna be able to write an 'I survived biography'?" McCoy shouted across the clearing.

The outburst seemed to snap them out of it. Crew members turned to stand at attention and salute. "Get moving!" the lieutenant in charge shouted. He closed the distance to McCoy.

"Captain?"

"What's the hold up Mason?"

"Nothing ma'm; we should be complete with 10 minutes to spare."

"Speed it up lieutenant. I don't like the way this storm is moving in. I'm getting a bad feeling about it." The pair turned sharply, phasers drawn as the screaming started.

ooOOoo

"So these are Earth colonists and locals from K'ean'u?" Kirk asked.

"Correct Captain. I assure you they are a peaceful race. They will cause no trouble aboard your starship."

"I really have no argument to make do I? If Spock believes in you, and Joanna…" Kirk paused to run a hand through his hair. Effectively putting it in a disarray to match his thoughts and questions. "Chekov get Scotty and head the transport of those inhabitants."

"Yes Keptin!" The young ensign said as he headed for the turbo lift. Spock let him by and moved to stand by Kirk. Satisfied that Bones wasn't going anywhere; he turned to address the other First Officer.

"Commander would you not perceive it wise to transport Captain McCoy back?"

"Yes, I agree with Mr. Spock. There's definitely a few things that need to be cleared up. No offence Commander Fennae if I've caught that right?"

Bones broke his silence with a scoff. "Jim why worry about getting that damned Vulcan's name correct?" He too came to stand by the main screen. "It's not like he actually cares what happens to his human Captain."

Kirk turned a shocked look to his best friend. Opening his mouth to apologize for his CMO, but was interrupted before he started.

"I am not offended Captain Kirk. Regarding Commander Spock's inquiry though; the Captain will return 9.4 minutes before the area becomes critical. That is of course based on the number of survivors yet to beam up. If I had estimated the time left to be under 5 minutes I would have gone down myself."

Another scoff from McCoy. "I bet you would have."

"Bones enough! Now that's an order."

"Jim -"

Near the rear of the Algernon bridge an older Vulcan began working his console. He took the communication-piece out of his ear and turned to the commanding officer.

"Commander, incoming transmission from the Captain."

Fennae backed away from the screen to sit in the Captain's chair. He flipped a switch on the arm before addressing . "Fennae here. Is everything alright Captain?"

The response came through barely audible through the howling wind. "No Mr. Fennae it's not alright. Send another Security team and a Medical team down."

Fennae motioned to the communications officer to boost the signal. "What has happened Captain?"

The transmission came through much clearer now. But the air on both starships became tense as the all to familiar sounds of phasers and screaming came through in the background. "We're under attack! Send H down as well to identify these things."

"Are you injured Captain?"

A laugh erupted from the transmission, it ended in a lung-wrenching cough. After a long moment the Captain answered. "If you've got to ask, you already know the answer. It's just a few broken ribs - Oh hold that thought I've got company." Phaser fire replaced Captain McCoy's voice. An un-human scream, a curse, the spine tingling sound of metal on metal, and then silence….

"Captain?… Captain McCoy?.. Joanna!" Though it was below a shout, there was no doubt the First Officer's calls were quick and un-Vulcan like.

"Yeah, yeah. I ain't gone no where. Send the teams Mr. Fennae. Now. McCoy out."

The Vulcan didn't move as the transmission cut out; seemingly lost in thought. That was all the hesitation Bones needed to start up again. "Well you just gonna sit there you damned elf, or you gonna send them some help down there? Dammit Jim you see what I mean! Let me go down there with that Cupcake fella."

Kirk threw a hand up to silence him. "Now hold on a second Bones. We don't even know what's down there. But I will offer assistance if you need Commander Fennae."

Mentioning his name caused the Vulcan to glance up at him from the Captain's chair. "There is no need Captain Kirk. We will handle it." He turned to a human standing unmoving behind the Captain's chair. "Yeomen H, meet with Greco's and Dr. Sydney's team for beam down in transporter room one." The human nodded and turned to go. "And H…send an optical feed so that we may help you identify the creatures if necessary."

"Yes Commander."

**TBC…**

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I've been procrastinating with my classes lately & it finally caught up with me O.o So extra long chp to make up for the wait. For some reason I don't like this one, but it's necessary for the story. I've got chp 4 outlined & I hope to have it written by the weekend. Until then; a huge thank you to those that R&R! I would not post anymore of this story without you all ;)**

**~Sierra**

_**I do not own Star Trek. I think Roddenberry won't mind if I borrow his toys for a bit. Though I can't say Joanna ever appeared; so technically her personality is mine ^-^ As well as the whole Algernon crew, which will come out as the story progresses. **_


End file.
